Hard disc drive (HDD) systems typically include one or more data storage discs with concentric tracks containing information. A transducing head carried by a slider is used to read from and write to a data track on a disc, wherein each slider has an air bearing surface that is supportable by a cushion of air generated by one of the rotating discs. The slider is carried by an arm assembly that includes an actuator arm and a suspension assembly, which can include a separate gimbal structure or can integrally form a gimbal.
As the density of data desired to be stored on discs continues to increase, more precise positioning of the transducing head and other components is becoming increasingly important. In many conventional systems, head positioning is accomplished by operating the actuator arm with a large scale actuation motor, such as a voice coil motor, to position a head on a flexure at the end of the actuator arm. A high resolution head positioning mechanism, or microactuator, is advantageous to accommodate the high data density.
The manufacturing of components of HDD systems often includes providing an electrical connection via solder material between sliders and suspension assemblies, either of which may include bonding pads. This solder material is often supplied to a component via solder jetting, which can have at least some inherent trajectory error and possible solder ball expansion upon impact with a surface to which it is applied that can lead to inadequate separation between pads and traces. This can then lead to bridging or open connections, particularly in high-density applications. Thus, there is a desire to provide additional solder placement techniques that allow for accurate solder connections in high density applications.